My Life's Not Dead
by ShinyBrownHair
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks to find a ghost haunting their house. What happens when Edward falls in love. What if Bella really isn't dead. What if her body is still out there somewhere.Can Ed save her in time or will her life really be dead BxE Adopted From Little-Miss-Randomness . Chaps 1-4 Were Adopted and done by serinity818
1. Moving In

This Chap and the next few were written by the author i adopted it from. I own Nothing that will be my only disclamier in the story

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

EPOV 

After living in the city for a few years I was glad that we were going someplace a little more remote. I was also glad that we could go out in the day most of the time. The small town of Forks, Washington is the rainiest town in the continental USA it was in this small town that our little misfit vampire family now stationed ourselves.

Carlisle had taken a job at Forks Hospital as their much-needed new ER surgeon. Alice, and I were to start our junior year of high school, again. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were going to be in their senior year.

Esme and Carlisle had bought a house about fifteen miles out of town. The house was very large, three stories, and it was almost large enough to be called a mansion. But what was strange was that the buyers had never met with us. From what the realtor had said they were very anxious to sell the house. So anxious that they took our offer right away. I had found that strange, but then again humans were usually small minded and strange. I just couldn't grasp human emotions. Humans let too many of there decisions be based on looks, or a current fad. I could only guess that the couple that sold us the house had gotten so sick of small town life that they were rushing to get out of it as soon as possible.

When we finally got to the front of the house from a long drive-way we all parked our cars in the garage separate from the house and started to get boxes out of the U-Haul. We had figured that we could do a faster job ourselves than having to deal with sluggish humans.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped inside the great white house was the emptiness. The walls were a plain white and the sleek wood panelling and wrought-iron light fixtures seemed to give off a sense of foreboding.

_Oh, my it is even better than I thought_ -Esme

_I can't wait to decorate the living room and the dining room, and my room, and OH I will HAVE to go shopping for…._ – Alice

_X-box, sports, Rose, squirrels_ -Emmett. Squirrels?

_I will have to pick a room for my study- _Carlisle

_I hope that all that traveling didn't mess up my hair_- Rose.

_What the? I sense a very hostile emotion-_ Jasper. What? No one was thinking anything hostile.

Just then a girl appeared in front of everybody. (A.N. remember they are vampires, all of this happened in a matter of seconds.)

I stopped breathing when I saw her. She was the loveliest creature I had ever seen. She was short and had a pale, heart-shaped face. Her eyes were furious but they still sizzled a deep chocolate brown. Her lips were a pale red and they looked extremely tempting. And her smell, oh, I would drown in her smell if she would just allow me. She captivated me so, that I didn't think, who is she, until after a few moments. Everyone else was looking at the girl.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"What are we doing in your house? What are you doing in ours?" Rosalie spat back at her.

"I don't know who you are but you need to leave my property now, before I call the cops." She said crossed her little arms.

"Okay, listen you don't own this house and you don't live here. We just bought this house, we own it." Said Esme in a soothing voice.

"I told you to GET OUT!" at these last words the boxes we had put on the floor went flying out the open door and slamming into the woods at full speed. Alice shrieked as her clothes went everywhere.

Rosalie went over and was about to punch Bella. But the thing was that when Rose should have made contact with the girl's jaw her arms went straight through her as if she was made of smoke. We all stared in horror at this. Whatever the girl was she wasn't human.


	2. Defiance And Improbabilities

EPOV

We all stared at the girl (AN- they don't know her name yet) in shock. Rosalie had landed face down on the floor. The punch had gone right through the girl as if she was just light, or a ghost.

"What are you?!" Rosalie shrieked as she righted herself.

"What do you mean what am I? Get out of my house now!" she screamed again at Rose.

"Honey? Where are your parents?" it was Esme who asked this. It figured. The girl couldn't be more that eighteen at the most. Esme had obviously wanted to get some information that might help us with this situation.

The girl looked confused for a moment. Then she looked down and murmured, "I don't know".

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Well, we were having a picnic out in La Push and I went to the top of the cliffs to take some pictures of the sunset. Then I remember my dad yelling at me and I think I remember falling off of something. When I woke up I was here and my parents weren't."

"What is your name sweetheart?" Esme asked sweetly in her motherly voice.

"Bella Swan." Huh. She had the same last name as the people that we bought his house from. Charlie and Renee I believe their names were.

"Okay Bella, can you tell me what your parents names are?"

"Charlie and Renee," we all gasped. At this point it was pretty obvious that we had a ghost living in our house.

"Bella, your parents sold us this house. We bought it from them. They moved to Seattle."

"What! No! Your lying they wouldn't move to Seattle without me!"

"Bella, have you considered that when you fell off that cliff that you never came back up?" Esme asked now standing right next to her.

"What do mean never came up?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Bella, you moved our stuff without touching it. Rose also went right through you when she tried to touch you. Have you considered that you might be a ghost?"

"A ghost! I couldn't be a ghost! I'm not dead!" she yelled.

"Bella, look," after Esme said this she reached out to touch Bella's arm. But her hand went right through her. Bella screamed. Then she disappeared.

"What the... where did she go?" Emmett asked. We searched the house; there was no sign of the ghost girl.

As we searched we all claimed rooms. I claimed the one at the end of the hallway of the third floor. It had gold carpet and lighter gold walls. The whole east wall was nothing but windows and it had the best view of the little stream in the back yard.

Being vampires we all had our stuff unpacked and put away in a matter of two hours. Alice had arranged the black leather sofas in the living room and Emmett had set up all of our electronic devices. I had put my bookshelves up and had arranged my CDs in order to date and preference. Then I set up my stereo and my black leather couch. Alice had come in and had colour coordinated my closet for me.

I loved my new room but I found it strange that it smelled of lavender and freesia. It was very pleasant and I soon found myself lying on the floor to get closer to the heavenly scent.

While everyone else was getting themselves acquainted with the new house I stayed in my room and listened to Debussy.

"You like Debussy?" said a sweet voice from behind me.

I sat up at vampire speed, startled by the interruption. I calmed when I saw that it was Bella.

"I think that the lady was right. I think that I am a ghost," she said in a very quiet voice. I saw a tear float down her cheek and I wanted to go to her and comfort her.

Wait...WHAT? I just met this girl PLUS she was DEAD. Not to say that I'm not either but she is a GHOST! I couldn't have these feelings for a spirit.

"But I want you to know that I'm not dead." She said lifting her chin up defiantly. Great, a ghost who thinks it's alive.

"Umm, Bella I kind of think that's the point of being a ghost." I tried to explain to her.

She started to walk around the room and look at all of my stuff.

"You're in my room you know," she said picking up one of my CDs.

"Are you going to kick me out?" I asked. I would like to see her try.

"No. I have been here by myself for a while now and it has gotten a little lonely. I think I will let you all stay. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I told her patting the space next to me on the couch. She sat down and stared at her folded hands.

"I knew I was a ghost when you got here. I was just trying to deny it. Even to myself. I don't know what happened to me. My parents came home but when I tried to talk to them they didn't hear me. And then they started to pack all of my things and when I tried to stop them they just walked right through me. I saw them sell the house and move away. I knew I couldn't follow them. I was too scared. I just know that my body is still alive somewhere out there. And what if my body dies before I can get back to it?" She was crying at his point. Deep sorrowful sobs. I didn't even know that ghosts could cry.

For some reason I couldn't explain myself I felt the need to take her in my arms and comfort her. Without thinking I reached out and pulled her onto my lap, rubbing her warm back. She was so warm and she smelled so divine. Soon her sobs subsided and she looked up at me in terror.

"What is your name?"

"Edward Cullen,"

"Edward, I can feel you. And you can feel me." I was as shocked as she was. But she was right, where everyone else went straight through her I could feel, smell, and see her in my arms.

"Edward why are you so cold?"


	3. Explanations And Sleep

BPOV

I looked up at him. Now that I was somewhat calm I allowed myself to take in his appearance. Plainly said, he looked more like a Greek god than anyone had a right or privilege to.

In his arms I could feel the tight and strong muscles underneath me. He had an angelic face that held the most captivating golden eyes, the colour of butterscotch. His lips were more perfect than that of Michelangelo's David. He took my unneeded breath away. Someone this perfect could never like me. But here he was comforting me. And holding me? Everyone I came in contact with went right through me, but I could see, smell, and feel him. I was thrilled and terrified at the same time.

"I don't know," he murmured. His sweet breath made my head swim.

"Edward, why are you comforting me? I mean, I was really mean to you when you first got here, and then I dumped all of my problems on you and you seem to care about me," I said keeping my head down. He probably just felt sorry for the dead girl.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you must not think so. Of course I care about you. You had a right to be mean. Come on, I think that my family may be able to help you. You see Bella, we aren't alive either." I looked at him.

"Bella, come downstairs with me and I will explain." Not knowing what else to do I let him keep my hand and walk me down the stairs. I being myself stumbled on the last step, it seemed even as a weightless ghost I still found something to trip over. I waited to meet my good friend the floor when I felt a pair of strong, cold arms around me.

I looked up at him as he righted me, "Even as a ghost I'm really clumsy," he chuckled and smiled a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

He led me to the living room were his family were sitting watching a huge TV. Edward cleared his throat and they all looked up at us. Their faces mixed with surprise when they saw me, no doubt remembering our earlier encounter. I felt my face burn and I looked down. Sensing that I was to embarrassed to speak Edward spoke for me.

"Guys, this is Bella. It seems that this morning was a misunderstanding. She is sorry. It would also seem that Bella is a ghost that lives in this house and I think that if we listen to her we can help her."

He led me to a love-seat and we sat down.

"Bella why don't you tell them what you told me," he squeezed me hand and I took great courage from that. And so I told my story all the while looking at the floor. When I was done I stopped and looked up at their faces. I had told them my theory about my body still being alive and Edward telling me that they had a secret they would tell me and that they might be able to help me. Their faces varied from surprise, disbelief, sadness, and pity.

"Yes, Bella. Since you have shared your story with us the very least we could do is tell you ours. I am Carlisle, that is Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice," he pointed to them in turn. (AN-I'm not going to describe them, you should know.)

"Esme is my wife, Rosalie is Emmett's, and Alice is Jasper's. Edward has not yet found someone."

" Bella we're vampires." Alice said, talking pretty fast "We don't feed off of humans but rather animals. We live among your kind and try to live normal lives. Carlisle was first changed and then changed Edward when he was dying of Spanish Influenza. Next he changed Esme after she, like you, fell off a cliff, next was Rosalie, she brought in Emmett. Me and Jasper were a two for one package. We found each other and then came to join the family. Carlisle's a doctor and Esme is an interior decorator. We will be going to high school. Again. Oh, that and Jasper can control emotions, Emmett is stronger than most vampires, Rosalie brought her shrewdness, Esme her compassion, I can see the future, and Edward can read peoples' minds. But it would seem that he can't read yours, " Wow she talked fast, but I listened intently. I was not scared and I accepted this very well.

"Cool," was all I said. They all laughed.

"Bella, I will make some calls and see if I can maybe find a hospital that knows something," said Carlisle.

I let out a yawn. They all looked at me.

"Oh, I forgot. Even though I'm a ghost I still have to sleep," I explained. I had found this out very soon after becoming a ghost.

"Well, your room was the one Edward took wasn't it. Alice?" said Carlisle. I then realized that Alice had left the room. In a flash she was standing next to me. I flinched in surprise. They had told me about the speed and the strength but I still wasn't expecting it.

"I actually had a vision that we would need a bed for some reason so I bought one, I set it up in Edward's room," she said. I nodded weakly. I was half asleep when I felt Edward pick me up and set me on something soft.


	4. Promises

EPOV

I carried Bella back up to my room where I found a black wrought iron bed with a golden duvet and pillows. Bella was already asleep in my arms as I lay her down gently on the bed. I stroked the hair out of her face and covered her with the blanket. I wasn't even sure ghosts could get cold.

I believed that Bella wasn't dead. I had a gut feeling that she was right. I just knew that her body was still out there. Waiting. For me to save her.

BPOV

I dreamed. I dreamed about my life. I dreamed about Edward. Images. Nothing solid. Just an endless slideshow of people, places and memories. I floated, I drifted to a room. A strange room. A room I had never been to before. I was lying in a bed. I heard a condescending beeping and I felt like there was a weight in my chest. I was sinking through an endless ocean. It was suffocating me. I couldn't swim the current. I couldn't fight the wave of exhaustion.

I woke to Edward holding and soothing me, gently stroking my hair. Then I fell into a dreamless and peaceful oblivion.

EPOV

Bella had started to stir and toss and turn. I had rushed to her side to soothe her. After she was calm I sat on the side of the bed.

I felt strange, human. Bella made me feel emotions I had long ago believed I had ceased to be able to feel. I felt strange around her. My chest would go tight ever time I saw her and yet I felt I could breathe for the first time ever. I was intoxicated with her and knew I could never let her go. I would find her body for her. I would do whatever it took to make her happy. I would bring back to life or her body whichever one.


End file.
